HAMILTON: A Gravity Falls Musical
by marehami
Summary: When Gravity Falls High School puts on a production of the hit historical musical, our favorite mystery twins and their friends give the broadway hit a Gravity Falls twist
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Falls High School almost always had something going on. Gravity Falls was an interesting town to begin with, but the teenagers of the town were already unusual (what could be more unusual then puberty after all) so the halls of the High School were almost always buzzing with something new and exciting. For freshman twins Dipper and Mabel Pines it was a wonderful rush to be a part of, and Mabel especially was always more than willing to dive into the weirdness headfirst.

That's why no one was surprised when she rushed into the cafeteria holding a flyer and practically dancing as she ran, "HAMILTON! OUR SCHOOL IS PUTTING ON A PRODUCTION OF HAMILTON! OH JOY! OH RAPTURE!" she said jumping up and down.

Dipper laughed at his twin sister. He knew that _Hamilton_ was her favorite play of all time…. well it was her favorite soundtrack of all time…she hadn't actually seen the show. She had begged her Grunkle Stan and Ford for tickets, but when Stan saw the prices he just laughed.

"Why don't you try out Mabel?" the calm, cool, redheaded senior Wendy said reclining back in her chair, "Mr. Martin is totally cool, the fact that you are an underclassman won't be an issue, so long as you've got the skills,"

Mabel suddenly got a worried look on her face, "I want to…but what if I don't have the skills?"

Wendy ruffled the girl's hair, "you won't know unless you try…. I'm auditioning too. I can help if you want," Wendy offered graciously. Wendy had sort of taken on the role of being a female role model for Mabel. A few years back she and Dipper had lost their mom and dad in a car accident and now resided in the home of their great-uncles (and adoptive fathers) Stan and Ford, and Mabel loved her family with all of her heart, but sometimes it was hard being the only girl in the family. Especially in light of a particularly traumatizing experience with a disturbed young man named Bradley Edwards who senselessly tried to rob everything from her.

Hearing that Wendy was auditioning suddenly got Dipper very interested. He had a not so secret crush in Wendy and had since he was twelve years old, and even though at the time they were just friends it was Dipper's deep longing to prove they could be more. "I'll audition too sis! You know…. if it will help with your nerves!" Dipper said trying to hide his true motives.

Mabel gave that positive and determined smile that everyone loved about her, "alright! Let's do this!" she said as the three of them high fived.

After school they all reconvened at Dipper and Mabel's home at the "world famous" mystery shack their Grunkles operated together. Ford would bring in artifacts and oddities from his travels and studies, and Stan would make up strange and mysterious (and mostly false) information about them.

Stan and Ford were about to greet the three of them, but they rushed past them. Mabel feeling bad for shoving them aside called out, "sorry guys! We are making theatre magic happen!" Stan and Ford looked at each other and shrugged, neither of them knew much about parenthood prior to having the blessing bestowed upon them, but they both knew Mabel enough to know that when that girl set her mind to something there was no stopping her, so it was best not to try.

The three of them sat in the living room with the soundtrack quietly playing in the background while they discussed the audition process, how many would audition, and what parts they would like to get.

"I think that Angelica is pretty cool, I mean she's so smart at a time when women weren't…. plus she was like America's first feminist besides I think that her love for Alexander's mind is awesome," Wendy said in that chill manner.

Dipper perked up, "I'm gonna go out for Alexander!" he said making the decision without really thinking.

Mabel shoved him, "ummm we would have a big problem if you went out for Alexander bro, cause I'm gonna be Eliza!" Mabel said looking at Dipper as they let the gross implications set in and both burst out laughing at the crazy idea.

"Wow Mabel the lead…. are you sure?" Wendy said nervously. She wanted Mabel to reach for the stars, but at the same time she didn't know if Mabel had the chops (particularly in the vocal department) to carry such an important role.

"I know I can do this…. if I believe in myself," she said dramatically quoting that silly television show she loved when she was younger (and still occasionally watched as a high schooler).

Wendy smiled at the girl's optimism. After all the hardship she had gone through, why shouldn't she be entitled to her hopes and dreams? "Alright then…. let's get this rehearsal started!"


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon Wendy, Dipper and Mabel spent hours practicing for their auditions. One thing that made both Dipper and Wendy nervous was the thought of Mabel singing during her audition. They had heard her...umm "singing" around the shack most of the summer, and well...she was certainly passionate, but neither of them were sure of her actual talent. They weren't going to find out that afternoon anyways, as Mabel refusued to so much as hum for them.

"I'm saving it for the stage," she said confidently. Neither Dipper or Wendy argued with her, but they were both also secretly hoping that she would not embarrass herself too badly tomorrow.

The next afternoon they gathered in the school auditorium for the auditions. Mabel was surprised to see how many people had shown up. On the one hand she was happy to know she wasn't the only one at the school who appreciated Lin Manuel Miranda's brilliant play, but on the other hand it appeared that there would be some stiff competition for her coveted role.

Among those auditioning were Thompson, Robbie, Tambry, and a boy named Cody Shucks. Cody was a bit of a legend among the Gravity Falls High School theatre lovers. He had been the male lead in every play since he was a freshman. He was notoriously talented and charming, as evidence by the fact that even the calm and cool Wendy blushed when he walked by her.

"That Cody thinks he's so great, well I'm gonna show him! This year is my year to be the lead!" Thompson said.

Wendy laughed, "you say that every year Thompson, it's not gonna happen," she said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I can still dream," Thompson said hopefully.

"If anyone is gonna take that lead away from Cody it's gonna be my bae Robbie," Tambry said, "and I will be his beautiful Eliza!" Wendy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon! No one has any faith in good old Dr. Funtimes?" Dipper asked.

"I have faith in you bro-bro," Mabel said sweetly.

Dipper smiled, "I have faith in you too sis," the two then did their sweet twin handshake.

"Faith shall have nothing to do with it! I judge talent!" Mr. Martin the drama teacher said, "now let's get these auditions started!"

Thompson went first and it was the hilarious flop that Wendy had warned them it would be. Mabel still clapped anyways, she hoped he would still get a part.

Wendy went next and she positively nailed "satisfied" she was a shoo-in for the part of Angelica, and Dipper clapped so hard his hands nearly came off.

Next Tambry went and totally forgot the words and had to look them up on her phone.

Dipper went next and he showed a lot of personality in his preformance, but unfortunately his singing voice was a lot like his speaking voice, adorable and awkward, but not really meant for large musical numbers. Mabel still really hoped he could get a part.

A few more students went, most of them were really good, though Mabel had to admit that the biggest surprise came from Robbie. He was already an established singer, but musicals never seemed to be his thing, but when he preformed "music of the night" Mabel got goosebumps and for a moment wished they were putting on Phantom of the Opera instead.

Up next was Cody and as expected he did brilliantly. By the end of his audition Mr. Martin himself was on his feet applauding. No one had any doubt that he would be the show's Alexander, but they still had to find their Eliza.

Finally it was Mabel's turn. At first she was so nervous she could hardly stand, but with encouragement from Wendy, Dipper, and some of the others she was able to take the long walk to the stage.

Mr. Martin gave her a friendly smile. This was her first time auditioning, but Mr. Martin had her in his theatre class, and he really adored her outgoing personality and hoped that it would translate to the stage. He, like the other adults in town knew of some of the hardships the girl had overcome to be where she is, but he had to be unbias, he had to judge her talent.

To the shock and delight of everyone in the theatre Mabel was a natural. She comanded the stage like it was her very own, and when she opened her mouth to sing Dipper and Wendy nearly fell out of their chairs at what they heard. The voice that was normally lispy and shrill was beautiful and melodic. She hit every single note and sang with this beautiful conviction that youu felt every word. It brought Dipper to tears. He could see now why she wanted to save this, it was a wonderful surprise and reminded Dipper so much of their beloved mother.

When Mabel finished the whole theatre stood on their feet to the surprise and delight of Mabel, who practically danced off the stage into the proud embraces of her friends.

It had been an exelarating audition process, but now came the difficult part. They would have to sit and wait for the results.


	3. Chapter 3

"GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD! IT'S A MIRACLE!" Mabel rushed into the shack and embraced her great uncles with a joy and enthusiasm that was extreme even for Mabel.

Wendy and Dipper followed her into the shack, "it wasn't a miracle Mabel, you did amazing and earned the lead!" Wendy said proudly, "fair warning several of the upperclass girls will be out for blood out of jealousy, but I won't let em touch ya!" she said.

"Wait...I'm confused...Why would upperclassmen be out for Mabel? and what miracle?" Ford asked dumbfounded by the burst of excitement.

"You are staring at our school's Eliza Hamilton!" Mabel said, her voice full of excitement and glee.

"That's my girl!" Stan said ruffling her hair proudly.

"and that's not the only good news! Wendy got the part of Angelica and Dipper is gonna be John Laurens!" Mabel said. Her face full of pride for her brother and friend.

"That's fantastic you two! Those are great historical figures!" Ford said.

"Yeah but I'm dead by the end of act 1," Dipper said. It wasn't that he wasn't pleased to get a part, but he wished he had gotten a part with someone who got a love plot mainly for Wendy.

Wendy gave his head an affectionate rub, "hey just for the record, Laurens is like the coolest founding father, he was against slavery and all sorts of amazing stuff! He was progressive before progressive was even a thing!" Wendy said with a smile.

This perked Dipper up quite a bit, "did he get a pretty girl?" he asked hopefully.

This caused Ford to chuckle in spite of himself, "well actually Dipper...nevermind I shouldn't say,"

"Say what Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked, now very curious.

"Yeah sixer spill it!" Stan said amused.

Ford took a deep breath, sometimes being a history bluff was difficult, "it is widely believed that John Laurens had a...ummm sexual attraction/relationship with Alexander Hamilton during their time fighting in the war,"

Stan and Mabel stared at each other for a long moment before falling over with laughter.

Dipper put his head in his hands and moaned. Wendy laughed and put her hands on his shoulders, "hey at least your part is more important than you originally thought,"

"Man Alexander Hamilton sure got around...maybe I should have let you have him Wendy!" Mabel said still laughing.

"Haha believe me Mabel, I wouldn't mind getting to be all romantic with Cody Shucks,"

"CODY SHUCKS IS THE LEAD? DANG THAT KID IS GOOD!" Stan said to the confusion of the others in the shack.

"WHAT? It was lonely and boring around here when I was by myself...I may have seen him in a couple of plays...I'm allowed to be artsy aren't I?" Stan said defensively.

"Of course you are Grunkle Stan," Mabel said sweetly.

"Anyways this is gonna be the best play that school has ever put on, because it's gonna have my two super talented kiddos in it!" Stan said giving them both affectionate noogies.

"Hey what about me Mr. Pines?" Wendy asked playfully.

"It will have my two talented kiddos and my one lazy teenage employee," Stan chided back as he affectionately noogied Wendy as well.

They spent the rest of the afternoon excitedly chattering away about what the play would be like. They explained the basic plot (Ford already knew most of it due to his knowledgable history mind). They went over who got what parts. Tambry would be playing Peggy/Maria Reynolds, Robbie would be playing the angsty part of Aaron Burr, and dear Thompson would have the very hammy role of King George. It was shaping up to be a wonderful and exciting experience, but theatre is an unpredictable recreation, and with the town of Gravity Falls already being unpredictable there was no telling what lies ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Rehearsal for the muscial had started full swing. Dipper, Mabel and the other teenagers had basically begun living in the school working very hard for opening night. Both Dipper and Mabel really enjoyed spending time with their friends and preparing for what was sure to be a great show. Wendy had been right about most of the upperclassmen being jealous of Mabel's starring role, however she and Robbie made sure that none of them said anything to Mabel. The longer they rehearsed the less upset everyone else was. They recognized that Mabel was clearly the best one for the role, and tried to be supportive of the up and coming theatre star. Everyone in the cast appeared to have great chemistry with each other, which was key in such a character driven production, and because they spent a lot of time together they had really become close friends both on and off the stage.

The only person who appeared to be keeping his distance was Thompson. Now Thompson was a curious case indeed. He was always willing to do what it took to fit in with the group, and had a desperate desire to feel like he belonged. That deep desire sometimes caused him to act out in ways that could be viewed as harsh. In particular he carried a lot of bitterness towards Dipper and Mabel. He didn't like that these two much younger kids had come into town and magically obtained the friendship from his inner circle that he believed he had to work so hard to obtain. It didn't seem fair to him, and one day during rehearsal he decided to do something about it.

Rehearsal was winding down. Mabel had just finished Eliza's powerful ballad "burn" and had left the whole room stunned. It was her character's most emotional and vulnerable moment in the whole show, and while everyone had heard her sing the song several times each time it feltl like they were hearing it for the very first time. When she finished the theatre errupted in applause. Mr. Martin had to literally wipe his eyes before clapping his hands together, "alright well that's an excellent place to stop, I'll see everyone tomorrow!"

Mabel high fived several cast members before heading out into the hall to grab a drink of water.

While she was drinking Thompson came up behind her, "oh hey Thompson! You were great today! You'll be an awesome King George," Mabel said with a warm and sincere smile.

Thompson gave a smug smile, "I know I was awesome, but I'll be even more awesome with my costume, my mom's been working day and night on it to make sure it's perfect,"

Mabel gave a small, sad smile, "oh...yeah that's nice," she said.

"Yeah it's pretty rough that we gotta make our own costumes for this thing, but luckily the mom's in this town are really supportive...say how are you gonna get your outfit? Are one of your Grunkles gonna make it for you?" he said in a condescending tone.

Mabel looked down at her feet unsure how to respond, lucky for her she didn't need to respond.

"THOMPSON, WHAT THE HECK DUDE?" Wendy said with Dipper standing beside her.

Thompson's face became flush as he realized what he had done.

"Yo I don't have a mom to make my costume, but it will be amazing and so will Mabel's! You should know better dude!" Wendy scowled.

Thompson began stammering. His biggest fear was losing his friends and he may have just caused that fear to come to fruition, "I...I'm sorry Mabel," he said but before he could turn to face her she ran off in upset tears.

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted as he ran after her.

Wendy gave Thompson a look of death before saying, "this isn't over dude," she said as she followed Dipper and Mabel.

Wendy and Dipper tried to cheer her up on the way home to not much avail.

"Mabel if you want I can help with your costume, we are sisters in the play so it would make sense that our costumes look similar," Wendy offered.

Mabel looked up at Wendy with saddness in her eyes, "no offense Wendy, but I don't want your help...I want my mom's," she said as she darted ahead of them, desperately wanting to retreat to her loving bed for the rest of the day.

When she reached the shack she darted right past Stan and Ford towards her room and slammed the door before Ford or Stan could even say hello.

Wendy and Dipper trailed in sadly not long after.

"What's up with Mabel?" Stan asked concerned.

When Dipper and. Wendy explained Stan and Ford were both heartbroken and furious.

""Wait till I get my hands on that little good for nothing-" Stan started but was promptly cut off by Ford.

"Stanley I know you're angry, trust me I am too, but right now Mabel needs our comfort," Ford said gently.

Stan frowned, but he knew his brother was right.

"and I think now would also be a good time to give her that gift," Ford added as Stan nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on up Dipper, we want to show you something too," Ford said as he and Stan headed up the stairs towards Mabel and Dipper's room. Stan gave the door a gentle knock.

"Pumpkin, can we come in?" he asked gently.

Mabel gave a quiet grunt of approval as Stan, Ford, and Dipper headed into the room. She was sitting on the rug with Waddles looking very saw.

"Wendy told us about what happened at rehearsal today Mabel, we're really sorry," Ford started.

"Just don't listen to him pumpkin, he's just jealous cause you're better than him." Stan asserted.

"and hey sis with your knitting skills and creativity you will have the best costume on that stage," Dipper assured.

Mabel smiled, feeling grateful that she had three wonderful guys in her life, but she still couldn't help but feel like she was still missing something.

"Thanks you guys...I just miss mom," she said sniffling back tears.

Ford rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Ford and I actually wanted to show you kids something," Stan said gently pushing a book that he had brought into the room close enough so the kids could see it's content.

"An old yearbook?" Mabel asked curiously.

"Hey sis, this is the yearbook from the year mom and dad graduated!" Dipper realized, Stan and Ford nodded.

"After...they died, well some people who knew your folks sent some of these memorabilia for you too. Stan and I wanted to give it to you when we felt you would benefit from it. We've been keeping it in storage, so it would be safe," Ford explained.

"Thank goodness you did, becasue if you hadn't it would have been destroyed in the fire," Mabel shuddered at memories of the fire and the thought that something so priceless and irreplacable could have been lost.

Dipper began flipping through the book and when he found his dad he burst out laughing, "oh my gosh Mabel, look at dad's hair!" Dipper said. Their father had a huge afro on his head and looked like such a dweeb.

"Hey believe it or not I encouraged your pops to put his hair up that way! It was the 80's and big hair wasn't just for girls you know? It was a total chick magnet," Stan said with a laugh.

Ford laughed, "even back then you gave awful advice about women Stanley,"

Before long the four of them were laughing as Stan told stories about how their father used to be a dork, but how crazy hr was about the twins mother and how Stan had given him a lot of awful tips and pick up lines.

"Lucky mom was such a good sport or else you and I might not be here Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed.

They continued flipping through the book, until they came across the page for the high school drama club. The twins knew that their mother used to be quite the actress in high school, but Mabel especially found a new appreciation for her mother's actress past considering how she was following in her footsteps.

The pictrue in the yearbook was of the cast for some big play, and their mother was right in the center with a beautiful dress on and Mabel could almost feel the warmth and passion in her eyes. She was on stage with their father, who Stan explained basically only got into theatre to be close to their mom. They laughed, it was clear that the Pines men's obsession with women was genetic.

"Thank you guys for keeping this safe," Mabel said as she wiped her eyes and turned her gaze to Dipper.

"So Dipper please please please feel free to say no to this, but...could we maybe cut that picture of mom out? I would kind of like to put it in a locket for luck, but I don't want to take it from you. I promise to let have it whenever you want. I just...want to feel like she's on stage with me during the play,"

Dipper smied, "of course it's ok sis! I think I'm gonna cut out the picture of dad...it may help me remember that the best way to pick up girls is to be yourself,"

Dipper and Mabel smiled at each other and gave a sincere sibling hug.

Stan and Ford exchanged a smile and Ford nodded.

"so Ford and I have one more surprise for you kids," Stan said pulling out an envelope.

Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other and shrugged as Mabel took the envelopee. She slowly open it, and four tickets fell out.

"NO WAY! YOU GUYS GOT US TICKETS TO SEE HAMILTON IN PORTLAND?"


	6. Chapter 6

Actually getting to see the musical was just the inspiration Mabel and Dipper needed. To be honest all four of them needed the memory. The past few years had been difficult and amist all the hardships they didn't really find much time to just do something fun just the four of them. It was nice to get out and make memories as a family, and even though it was a pricy memory both Stan and Ford agreed that it was worth it to see the way Mabel's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree during the whole show.

Once they returned home Dipper and Mabel were back in full preparation mode. Opening night was just a week away, so they were spending nearly every moment rehearsing and trying to prepare.

One afternoon Mabel, Wendy, and Tambry were going through their two big musical numbers "the Schuyler sisters" song and Wendy's showstopping tune "Satisfied". Ford was leaning on the door watching the girls practice when he noticed something odd.

"My father has no sons, so I'm the one who has to social climb for one-" Wendy half rapped and half sang.

"Actually Wendy Phillip Schuyler had four sons," Ford said unable to stop himself from correcting the historical inaccuracy.

Wendy laughed and rolled her eyes, "look dude the whole show is in song so it's all rythmes and stuff. I would love to see you write a whole musical completely historically accurate and flowing,"

Ford had no response to that. The girl got him.

"Gosh Wendy it's a shame...it sounds like you gave up your man for nothing!" Mabel teased.

"It wasn't for nothing...I give him to you, because I know my sister like I know my own mind you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind," Wendy said.

Mabel laughed, "on a side note I have a feeling this whole thing is going to be much harder in fancy dresses,"

"How's your costume coming?" Wendy asked. She was still worried about how Mabel was holding up after Thompson's comment about moms.

"It's...going," Mabel said fiddling with a strand of hair. "I'm trying to teach myself to sew, since I don't think dresses were made out of knitting string, Grunkle Ford did they have bedazzlement back in those days?"

Ford laughed, "fraid not dear, they mainly showed off by wearing elaborate ball gown's as opposed to using lots of sparkles,"

"Awww," Mabel said sadly.

Tambry than looked up from her cell phone and actually looked at Mabel while she spoke, "you know Mabel...my mom is helping make Wendy and I's costumes maybe she can make yours too,"

Mabel was surprised. Tambry was probably the quietest of the teens (mainly due to her cell phone), but Mabel always believed that she was a really nice person deep down.

"That's sweet Tambry, but I wouldn't want her going through the trouble"

"It's no trouble, after all we are sisters in this show, so it makes sense for our costumes to all come from the same place,"

"Well...ok if you're sure," Mabel relented.

"Positive! Let's go get your fittings," Tambry said as the girls walked out of the shack.

While Tambry's mother took Mabel's measurements she stared at herself in the mirror as her mother held up the dress so Mabel would have an idea of what it would look like.

"You are gonna be a knock out Mabel! Cody is one lucky guy!" Wendy said.

Mabel suddenly felt blush and a lump build in her throat. Her on stage chemistry with Cody was probably what she was most worried about, if you had asked her two years ago about it she would have been jumping on the chance to have a guy kiss her on stage. That was before Brad though...When Brad had sexually attacked her years ago he had stolen her passion for boys and romance, and Mabel honestly didn't think she would get it back for a long time.

Wendy and Tambry noticed the worried look on Mabel's face, but when they asked her about it she just brushed it aside, so they let it go.

At rehearsal the next day Mr. Martin made an announcement that stopped Mabel in her tracks.

"Alright folks, today we are going to work on finalizing the blocking, that means if you have a kiss scheduled we need to practice it! I understand it's awkward but we are less than a week away from opening and so we gotta perfect everything,"

Mabel tried to remain calm, but her palms were already sweating and she had beguun to feel faint. She did her best to push it aside, however, the show must go on!

She was doing fine until she got to her and Alexander's big romantic number, "That Would Be Enough"

Cody was a natural when it came to on stage affection, considering he was a veteran of the theatre. Mabel on the other hand was brand new to the process, and was therefor apprehensive.

Mr. Martin gave the girl a worried look. He knew about Mabel's hard past, and while he wished he could spare her the awkwardness the reality was that the whole play rested on her and Alexander's romantic chemistry.

At first it wasn't so bad. Mabel held Cody's hand as she tells him that she is carrying his child, and conveyed the same passion and charisma that had caused Mr. Martin to give her the part in the first place. Towards the end of the song she and Alexander were supposed to kiss. The closer they got to that part the more afraid Mabel became. Her face was turning pale and her body was shaking, but the poor girl was trying hard to soldier on.

When Cody leaned in to plant the kiss on her lips she began to flash back to the night Brad had lowered his body onto her in an attempt to rob her of her innocence. It was too much for her to bear and before anyone could help her eyes rolled back into her head and she landed on the stage with a hard thud.


	7. Chapter 7

Stan had just finished giving a tour at the Mystery Shack, and Ford had come in from a speaking engagement at the local Community College. Since the kids weren't due home for several more hours the brothers decided to unwind with an old timey black and white period piece (a secret passion for both of them) when suddenly the ring of a telephone interupted their peace.

Ford stood up to answer it, "Hello?"

"Ummm...Hello Mr. Pines?" A slightly panicked voice said from the other end. Ford could already feel his heart stop, something about the tone said that this wasn't good. What was particularly troubling was he thought he could hear freightened children on the other end, and one of them sounded like Dipper.

"What's going on? Is it the kids? Are they okay?" Ford asked urgently, instantly catching the attention of Stan who raced to his brother's side.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but...Mabel collapsed on stage during rehearsal and-" before Mr. Martin could finish he heard a door slam and a dial tone indicating that the two old men didn't need to hear another word.

The school nurse had checked over the girl and had determined that she had simply passed out, probably due to intense stress and overheating. She didn't require urgent medical attention so they simply kept her on a cot in the nurses office. Dipper, Wendy and Mr. Martin remained at her side, while the rest of the cast looked in from the window looking terrified from the whole ordeal.

"She should come to in a bit, but we should just let her rest for now," the nurse said as she dabbed a wet cloth over Mabel's forehead.

"Poor thing...I shouldn't have pushed her so hard," Mr. Martin said placing his head in his hands.

"Hey teach, it's fine, she just got a little freaked out...probably over that kiss, but you couldn't have known-" Wendy said trying to comfort him.

"But I _should have known_ Wendy, I was aware of her past and I pushed her into it anyway," Mr. Martin said.

They both looked up to see Dipper trying to remain calm as he took his sister's hand, "it's gonna be ok sis...I promise everything will be alright," Dipper whispered trying not to cry and scare her more.

At that moment Stan and Ford pushed past the teenagers blocking the door to the nurse's office.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" Stan shouted grabbing the poor drama teacher by the shirt.

"Mr. Pines, calm down man...she just got freaked and passed out, it wasn't Mr. Martin's fault," Wendy said trying to defend the terrified teacher.

"What on earth happened?" Ford demanded, less angry than Stan, but every bit as emotional.

Mr. Martin attempted to calm down as Stan reluctantly released him, "I...I'm sorry...we were rehearsing and...and I asked them to practice the kiss...and...and she just passed out," Mr. Martin's voice was shaking both in fear of the two old men and in guilt for what he had unintentionally done.

"We...we think it was a severe panic attack...brought on by a flashback to Brad..." Dipper further explained as tears slipped down his face.

Stan and Ford exchanged a heartbreaking expression. It had been months since the last time Mabel had experienced a panic attack from Brad, but they also both knew that a memory like that would never fully go away. The poor girl would deal with the trauma for the rest of her life, she didn't deserve it, but all Stan and Ford could do was stay by her side and weather the storm with her.

"I looked her over and she's fine, just hit her head hard on stage, so that will be sore for a few days. We're just letting her rest for the time being, she'll wake up soon enough," the nurse assured.

Stan and Ford looked over to the cot where she lie. Sure enough she appeared to be fine. Certainly a bit pale and probably totally worn out, but nothing a little TLC wouldn't fix.

Ford grabbed her hand while Stan gently stroked her hair. After a few moments she began to softly stir.

"Mabel...honey...everything's alright...Stan and I are right here," Ford soothed, trying to keep her calm as she slowly began to awaken.

"Sis...thank God!" Dipper cried in relief as he hugged her.

Mabel rubbed her head and appeared to become ashamed as she slowly came to the realization of what had happened.

"I...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to scare you guys, and Mr. Martin...I'm so sorry that I freaked out like that...I know you must regret giving me the part," Mabel said as she hung her head.

"Nonsense dear...happens to even the best in the business...I'm only sorry for not taking your needs more into account, it was horribly selfish of me to push something like that on you...if you want I think the show will be every bit as successful without a kiss," Mr. Martin assured.

She turned her attention to her concerned but loving parental figures, "I...I'm so sorry I scared you guys...I just...I just remembered...and got scared..." Mabel said as tears flowed down her face.

Stan and Ford instantly began to comfort the poor girl. Holding her tight for a long moment to try to drive the ghost memories of that horrible night from her mind.

"It's ok pumpkin..." Stan assured.

"Remember Mabel he can't hurt you anymore, he will never ever hurt you again. No matter what your brain tries to tell you he will never ever hurt you again," Ford assured. Knowing quite a bit about panic attacks coming from traumatic events.

Mabel took a few deep breaths and slowly began to come back to her senses. She hugged her beloved Grunkles tight, thankful she had them to protect her.

She then looked up at Mr. Martin who still looked beyond guilty for what had happened that afternoon. She gave him a genuine and sincere smile, "Come on Mr. Martin, don't get so down, after all it's less than a week until showtime and the show must go on!"


	8. Chapter 8

Opening night had finally arrived. Most of the town had shown up (Stan had joked that this was the only time the town ever got any culture). Besides the actual stage show was so expensive that this would probably be the only chance the citizens of Gravity Falls would get to experience the show.

Stan and Ford had gotten there literally hours beforehand so they could be seated on the very front row. The kids were slightly embarrassed by their uncles' enthusiasm, but at the same time they were grateful to have such supportive parental figures.

Stan and Ford had to admit that they got a lot of pleasure being able to experience the typical parental milestone of school performances. They had both come to terms with the fact that they would probably never experience the joys of parenthood, and being given that gift so late in life meant everything to the two of them. It meant even more to know they got to experience it together after such a rough road to reconciliation.

"Here Stanley, I brought plenty of these….I have a feeling we will need them," Ford said as he handed Stan several tissues.

"Ha! The only one whose gonna need these is you sixer!" Stan teased, handing them back to Ford…..and checking his own pocket that was stuffed with his own secret stash of tissues.

Backstage the kids were eagerly getting into position for the opening number. Mabel was positively beaming in her beautiful 18th century gown that Tambry's mother had made her.

"Wow….Mabel….You look wonderful," Cody said blushing slightly.

"Thanks Cody! You don't look half bad yourself!" Mabel said giving him a confident smile. She was still a little nervous about the PDA portion of the musical, but Cody was a really nice guy, and Mr. Martin had assured her that she didn't have to kiss him if she didn't want to.

"Hey! Don't try anything on my sis wise guy!" Dipper said puffing out his chest, it was a sweet gesture, but with Cody being a good foot taller than Dipper, Mabel figured she should keep things from escalating.

"It's ok bro-bro, he's just getting into character! I see that you are too! You make a great John Laurens! I know that if I owned any slaves I would be afraid of you!" Mabel said pretending to shake. She was thankful to have her brother and best friend by her side for her big night.

Everyone did their last minute breathing and just before Mabel was set to take her spot she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Thompson in his King George costume. He may have been rude to her, but he hadn't exactly been lying, his mother had done a wonderful job on his costume.

"Listen…..Mabel…..I just wanted to…..I wanted to apologize for how I treated you….I was just jealous, but that was no excuse…..the truth is you really are amazing, and well I know you are gonna do great tonight, and well I'll bet your mom will be looking down proud," he said with tears in his eyes and a clear look of regret.

Mabel smiled as she wiped a few stray tears. She then gave Thompson a tight hug, "Thank you Thompson! I know you are gonna make a great King George! Remember he's the comic relief so you are gonna make the whole audience happy before Alexander and I come in to crush their souls!" Mabel said with a playful smile. Thompson smiled back before he headed over to the mike to make the opening announcements.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to tonight's performance of Hamilton. This is just a reminder from your King to turn off all cell phones and to take the time to locate the fire exits to your left or your right. Thank you for your time and please enjoy MY show!"

The audience clapped as the lights went down and the opening beat began, and Robbie started telling the story of the "Bastard, Orphan, Son of a whore….."

The first act of the play was mostly lighthearted fun. It introduced the characters and began forming the relationships that would shape the country they lived in today. Stan and Ford both laughed and snapped the camera like crazy as Dipper exclaimed that he was "John Laurens in the place to be, two pints of Sam Adams, but I'm working on three!"

Mabel and Tambry and especially Wendy really shined during the Schuyler Sisters song. Stan had to admit he was impressed with Wendy's talent. He began thinking of ways to make bank on her skills, until Ford jabbed him in the side and snapped him back to reality.

One of the most fun numbers for Stan and Ford to watch was "Helpless" in which Mabel was able to show off her lovely singing voice, as well as show off her quirky personality. It made both Stan and Ford so proud to see that after everything Mabel had been able to overcome that she was still able to maintain her delightfully goofy nature. When she and Alexander wed, she gave him a fat smooch with zero hesitation, receiving an eruption of applause from the audience, many of whom knew of just how hard the child had to fight to earn that confidence back.

Towards the end of act one the pace began slowing down a bit and the tone became more serious. Mabel shocked both Stan and Ford with her beautiful singing voice during the lovely ballad "That Would Be Enough". She and Cody had a wonderful natural chemistry as Alexander and Eliza Hamilton, and Ford let out a tiny giggle as Stan quickly wiped his eyes.

Both Stan and Ford had tears streaming down their faces during the song "Dear Theodosia". In which Alexander and Aaron Burr sing to their newborn children. The message touched both Stan and Ford who thought of their own adopted children and how lucky they both were to share in the gift of raising them. The line that got both of them was when both Alexander and Burr sang about how their own fathers weren't around and how they swore to do better by their own children. Stan and Ford looked at each other and smiled through the tears.

The tears didn't stop as the very next song broke the news to the audience that John Laurens had been killed in battle, and that his efforts to start a batillion made up of slaved African Americans had been for not.

By the end of act 1 Stan and Ford were already very impressed with their children, and the fact that Ford's camera was already out of film proved it. Luckily he had brought a back-up (always the planner).

Dipper was completely out of Act 2, but he didn't mind. A little performing was about all he could personally handle, besides he enjoyed waiting in the wings and supporting his super star sister.

She wasn't in the first part of Act 2 anyways, aside from "Take a Break" in which her and Wendy pleaded for Alexander to take a break with them, when he refused he found himself being seduced by Tambry, doubling as Maria Reynolds. Needless to say during the song "Say No To This" the entire audience (lead by the overly enthused Stan Pines) all shouted verbal pleas for Alexander to not cheat on his amazing wife.

Of course, he did and through a very dramatic musical number she and Alexander had a huge falling out, and it only got worse when their child Phillip was killed in a duel. When Mabel realized that he was dead she let out a scream so haunting that it gave the audience goosebumps. She and Alexander eventually reconciled during "It's Quiet Uptown" but their happiness was short lived as Alexander dies in a duel with his friend turned enemy Aaron Burr. Even though the entire audience had been told at the start of the show that this would be his fate they were still heartbroken to see him die.

The most touching moment of the show came at the end when the realization that this was every bit Eliza's story as it was Alexander's hit the audience. Mabel completely transformed into the role as she told of all the work she had done to preserve her beloved's memory. From building monuments, to speaking against slavery, and opening an orphanage to carry on his legacy, Eliza did it all for him. With every word Mabel sang she thought of her own story, but not just her story, but also Dipper's and Stan and Ford's and their dearly beloved parents. It was true that there had been many unhappy times in the story, but looking into the bright stage lights she just knew that through the good and bad the story that was life was a beautiful one.

Authors note-Hey guys! Those of you that have been following this story know that it has taken much longer than my normal ones. I apologize, this was an idea I had a lot of passion for, but because of the specifics it didn't receive the attention most of my stories receive and therefor it was hard for me to keep the passion. I just want to thank you for your patience and caring during the process. I am proud of the story and glad I could finally share the finished product with you!


End file.
